


Sweet

by fluffyspy



Series: Naegiri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anime References, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyspy/pseuds/fluffyspy
Summary: Kyoko chewed on a piece of candy thoughtfully. After swallowing, she turned to give him an amused look. “Naegi, are you dating me just because I remind you of your favorite manga character?” she teased.--In which Makoto draws parallels.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Naegiri week. So I was a HUGE weeb as a teenager, and I figured I might as well use all that mid-2000's anime knowledge somewhere...

Before they started dating, Makoto had no idea how much of a sweet tooth the usually cool and refined Kyoko Kirigiri had. Honestly, she could probably give Asahina run for her money in a pastry-eating competition, if it weren’t for the fact that Kyoko had enough of a self-preservation instinct to keep from devouring an entire box of donuts in one sitting. But being health-conscious didn’t keep her from relishing the taste of sugar when she had it.

“You know, there used to be a manga series about a genius detective who loved sweets,” he pointed out one day as they lounged in his dorm room. Well, Makoto was lounging. Kyoko was sitting properly, with her back straight, and indulging in the bag of sugary candy Naegi had bought from the vending machine at the school store downstairs. She’d frowned and offered to buy him a snack when he’d given his candy to her instead, but he’d only waved it off and said he wasn’t very hungry. “He would always, like, be eating an entire cake while he was thinking over the case, and all.”

Kyoko smirked at him over her shoulder. “I’m not completely ignorant of popular media, Naegi. I’ve read Death Note.”

Makoto beamed, pointing at her. “So you know, then! You’re just like L!”

She blushed, as she always did when he started getting complimentary, but tried to hide it by ducking her head. “I’m not sure about that,” she replied. “For one thing, I’m not that strange.”

“You’re not strange at all!” assured Makoto. “But the reason he seemed strange was just because he didn’t care what other people thought of him. He refused to change himself just to fit in with society!” It might have been an odd thing for Makoto of all people to admire in a fictional character, given how plain and average he himself was, but Makoto was no stranger to self-consciousness. It was just that in his case, his self-consciousness stemmed less from what made him outstanding and more from what made him, well… forgettable. Confidence and self-assurance were traits he greatly admired in fictional characters… and real people. “You always know to believe in yourself, just like him.”

Kyoko chewed on a piece of candy thoughtfully. After swallowing, she turned to give him an amused look. “Naegi, are you dating me just because I remind you of your favorite manga character?” she teased.

Now it was Makoto’s turn to blush. “N-N-No! I never had a crush on—I mean, it was just that it’s a really popular series that I mentioned… and I thought you’d like the comparison since he’s so—“

“Attractive?” She couldn’t help herself. She was biting her lip to hold back giggles at this point.

“—Cool and smart!” Then he grimaced. That really wasn’t helping his “Makoto isn’t in love with a character from a shonen manga” case. Zipping his hoodie up higher to help hide his red face, he added, rather petulantly, “And L isn’t my favorite manga character.”

“My mistake.” He was looking adorable like that, sprawled on his bed with his jacket zipped to his nose and his cheeks stained crimson, so she leant down and kissed where she was pretty sure his mouth was.

That cheered Makoto up, and he unzipped his hoodie far enough that she could see his pleased smile. And, just because he wanted to be the one doing in the teasing in the relationship for once, he said, “Yeah, it is!”

He sounded so smug, as if that childish comeback were actual comedy gold, that Kyoko was no longer able to hold in her laughter. Her laughter set him off, and before long they were both leaning against one another for balance to keep from falling off the bed as tears of mirth escaped their eyes.

As their giggles trailed off, Kyoko almost didn’t hear him mumble, “My favorite manga character is actually Shinichi Kudo.”


End file.
